


Misplaced Hope

by Loneanimewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Original work - Freeform, Short Story, Writing Prompt 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loneanimewolf/pseuds/Loneanimewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from a writing prompt...Couldn't resist making it dramatic ;P</p><p>Writing prompt is from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts<br/>Again, I would appreciate polite criticism.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Misplaced Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a writing prompt...Couldn't resist making it dramatic ;P
> 
> Writing prompt is from: http://www.writersdigest.com/prompts  
> Again, I would appreciate polite criticism.

My whole body was shaking, my stomach tight with anxiety, God, Why had I called her? It's been more than 7 years since our raging hormones had exploded one night, ending with us hot and sweaty, humping each other like dogs. My mouth was suddenly overflowing with saliva, choking I gulped loudly, glancing around nervously to see if anyone had heard.

The elderly couple next to me continued to stare lovingly at each other, touching each other here and there, a brush on the shoulder, a hand squeeze. It was the kind of affection you only get after being together through the beauty of life, and through its horrors and still going strong. I felt myself relax just looking at them.

My eyes jerked to the door when the it jingled. Eve walked in. Shit. The tension was back, three times as intense. She was still as gorgeous as the day she told me she loved me, but not in the way I did, and she'd found a boyfriend, she would keep in touch. She didn't. On our six month anniversary.

Wild red hair loose down her back, touching mid-thigh, and those long, silken legs, my brain flashed to when those legs were wrapped around my waist, tugging me tight against her. Her tall athletic body arching…suddenly I was staring into her blue-green eyes.

Yelping loudly I jumped, yanked violently from my fantasy. Then I shrunk, my shoulders hunching my face tomato red. I could feel the sweet elderly's curious eyes on me.

"What were you thinking about with that lustful expression?" Eve teased, grinning.

"No-nothing!" I squeaked.

She threw her head back as laughter rocked her. Mesmerized I watched her, feeling desire shoot through me. Desperate to distract myself, I ran my eyes over outfit, and what I saw made my blood freeze.

It was a simple white dress, running down her body in straight line, the silk faintly outlining her curves, halting at her ankles. The only flashy thing about it was diamond the trim on the modest neckline. Diamond. It screamed BRIDE TO BE HERE!!

Pain made my heart clench and suddenly I couldn't breathe, Eve had stopped laughing and was ordering a drink. Shakily, I leaned on the bar, struggling to get my breathing back to normal before she got her beer and noticed she nearly killed me.

"You want anything Mae?" Just as she turned I straightened and put those nights acting in front of the mirror to use.

"I'll have the thing that has the most caffeine you have please!" I said to the bartender, who, of course looked at me like i just asked for the devil's autograph. From the Pope. Eve frowned.

"You still don't drink?!" I gritted my teeth and nodded.

Her eyes softened, and she put her hand over mine and squeezed. I froze, but she was already talking to the bartender, her hand linger for a second more, then it was gone. I sagged, my heart pounding violently.

"Look, can you just get her a goddamn coffee?!"

The man jumped as Eve's voice suddenly got louder, scurrying to comply. She plopped back down, and turned to me, her expression suddenly sad.

"Why did you call me, Mae? As you've probably guessed, I'm getting married. Today." My pulse jerked, but I kept my face composed.

"Why did you come. As you said, your getting married, you could've just ignored my call"

I could feel my shoulders hunching, so I straitened and crossed my legs, feeling the slap of rejection when her eyes didn't follow the movement.

She sighed. "I wanted to see how you were doing, Mae. Are you dating anyone? HAVE you dated anyone since we split?"

My face burned as I averted my eyes, I barely saw the bartender set my coffee down. She swore.

"Fuck? Really?! I told you I wasn't into it anymore, Darlin'. Shit, i'm getting MARRIED. TODAY."

All the hope I didn't even know I'd had crumbled. My eyes wanted to fill, I wanted to cry, sob at my stupidity.

My hand reached for my nose and pinched it, struggling not to give in.

"Honey…"

Those soft words made me hunch my shoulders, trying to shield myself from the intense agony. When a hand reached for me, I jerked back, a sob escaping before I bit my lip. Hard. I put my hands over my face opening my mouth in a silent scream as my body shakes violently.

I feel a soft touch, I jump up, turning to flee when I see the little old lady from the happy couple looking worried, hovering next to me.

"Are you alright sweetie? Your friend just left, do you need a hankie?"

My eyes darted to where Eve has just been sitting. It was true, she was gone. Gone. The word echoed through me, ripping at my bleeding heart. Eve was GONE. I hiccuped.

"Thank you, but no, I'm fine." I winced, I sounded like I'd swallow nails.

She looked like she wanted to protest, she opened and closed her mouth, then sighed and headed back to her table.

My eyes went back to where Eve had been sitting, and I just stared. Who knows how long, but when I looked back at the couples table, it was empty.

Turning back to the bar I sip the ice-cold coffee Eve had ordered for me, tears dripping down my face.


End file.
